A nuclear power plant generally comprises a nuclear reactor building inside which is found a nuclear reactor immersed in a pool filled with water and inter alia consisting of a vessel containing a core consisting of a plurality of fuel assemblies positioned side by side inside the vessel, and at least one building called a fuel building, adjoining the nuclear reactor building and generally containing at least one pool for storing the used fuel which may be put into communication with the pool of the nuclear reactor. The water ensures protection against radiations.
The operations for examining and, if required, repairing fuel assemblies, for preparing the loading of the reactor with new or partly irradiated fuel assemblies and possibly repaired fuel assemblies, and the operations for removing used fuel assemblies are generally carried out under water in the pool of the fuel building.
In order to achieve these loading, maintenance and removal operations, it is desirable to be able to store or manipulate tools or nuclear fuel assemblies in the pool, and to have for this, one or several anchor devices under water.
FR 2 684 481 discloses a tool holder comprising grooves with decreasing width and with a dovetail profile for receiving tenons of a mating shape provided on tools intended to be hooked up on the support.
Nevertheless, this tool holder has a risk of unhooking under particular conditions, for example in the case of an earthquake which may have a significant magnitude, at least in certain implantation areas of nuclear power plants.